1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of kitchen utensils and more particularly relates to a vegetable holding utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Peeling or paring vegetables is a very common task in the preparation of food. Perhaps as common as any vegetable to be handled are potatoes to be peeled and carrots to be scraped and perhaps paring knives are the most widely used utensils for these purposes.
However the problem here in each case is that the vegetable must be hand held and care must be exercised not to cut or scrape a finger.
Tong like utensils are presently used but these are awkward in attempting to hold a vegetable with them and more often than not the vegetable slips from that hold.
It is desirable to have an appropriate hand held utensil which will conveniently and securely hold a vegetable such as a potato while it is being peeled by being inserted thereinto and such a utensil is provided by the invention herein.